Semper Fidelis
by z1
Summary: Things have changed since he's been home from the military, and Adam has yet to figure that out. Nothing will be the same for the Davenport family. (Rated T for violence, PTSD, the like. Read at your own risk.) [AU, OOC]
1. Chapter 1

Rated T for violent scenes in later chapters. Read at your own risk.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – A Grand Welcoming**

Adam rose his head from looking at the legs below him to the window beside, noticing the thick and grey clouds he was above. Next to him was a seventy-year-old veteran, he found out, who actually wasn't so terrible as he thought he was going to be. The man wasn't much of a talker, or he was dealing with the same thing Adam was dealing with.

Adam wondered about if the disgusting thoughts in his head would ever leave his brain, or if they would stay inside like a persistent virus… slowly killing him until his last breath.

The plane descended suddenly onto the black tarmac, droplets of rain starting to pour. Adam shook his head, wondering where the thirteen hours had gone. With the thought, he stood and made his way from the airplane to the airport doors, noticing all of the people around him.

Each one had a specific place to be at a certain point in time, but nobody realizes the cost that it takes on their body. Adam looked at each one and carefully inspected their facial features: droopy eyes, cracked lips, enlarged pupils. The thought of people dropping to the ground from drowsiness came to Adam's thoughts, making him shiver. His hands started to get jittery as he remembered the times when he went to battle with his fellow soldiers, bodies dropping to the ground.

It was too much for him, Adam knew that now.

A tear left Adam's cheek as he couldn't help but see each and every one of his friends, his partners, his _family members_ drop to the ground, covered in blood… all in such vivid detail, bringing a shock to his brain.

"Please!" The twenty-something boy yelled, the memory soon fading thereafter, leaving him with a room full of confused, staring people and his collection of tears. He tried to calm his hands from shaking so much, but couldn't find himself to have the means.

With the humiliation, Adam took his suitcase of practically nothing and headed out the double-doors of LAX. As he stepped out, he remembers his intuition to be correct. Rain poured down the entire city, not even an inch of the ground was dry. Today was not the day to not have a jacket or even an umbrella.

So, Adam ran all 15 miles to the special location in his formal Marines military uniform, not even stopping for a breath of air. He still managed to keep his hat on and gloves intact, despite the wind trying to blow him away.

As he approached this "special location," he reminisced about all the good times he had at this place before being called off to his first mission. He reminisced about the times he spent with his siblings, now all grown up with him. He reminisced about working for Davenport and spending time with him and Tasha, learning what it's like to be a man and taking care of his family.

He stared at his hands for a few seconds, a sliver of doubt creeping up behind him, a fear of the unknown hovering like death when he's out in war. His shaky hands were no match for his curiosity though, wondering what his family has been up to for the past couple years.

With no response from the other side, Adam sighed, as he knew how lazy his siblings were. He knew he could say one word and they'd be rushing to the door. However, the thought of making them get up sounded better than saying something… so, Adam reverted back to his old self for a few mere seconds and decided it would be the best thing to annoy the heck out of them.

He counted to three,

One.

Two.

Three.

On the count of three, Adam banged as hard as he could on the door without breaking it, probably scaring everyone inside. As he heard footsteps coming to the door, he couldn't help but let out a small smile. He stood up straight and took a few steps back, making sure the door didn't hit him when it opened.

 _This is it,_ Adam thought, _this is the moment you've been waiting for._

The door opens with a quick movement, but the people standing behind it were not who Adam expected them to be. He didn't know who these people were, or what they were doing in his house. His family's house, the one they've had for over thirty years.

"Can I help you, sir?" The voice coming from the man standing was fairly deep, enough to recognize that he was, in fact, a man.

"Uh, yeah, actually," Adam nervously spoke, his right hand raised to scratch the back of his neck. "I'm looking for the Davenports."

"We're sorry," the lady behind her assumed husband said, "but the Davenport family hasn't lived here for at least five years."

 _No, you can't be telling me that._

"There has to be some misunderstanding here, my family wouldn't just move without telling me first."

"I'm sorry, son. They haven't lived here for a while. Would you like to come inside and we can talk about this whole thing?"

"No thank you ma'am, but I don't want to take any more of your time…"

"Please, I insist," says the man, reaching his hand out to Adam, "at least stay with us for supper. It's the least we could do."

A mental war was going on in Adam's head, he absolutely hated making decisions. His indecisiveness was, is, and always will be his absolute worst enemy. Nevertheless, Adam couldn't resist taking to offer, it might lead to finding out where his family might be.

"Okay then, I will stay," Adam forcefully agreed, "only for dinner though, I can't be in your guys' hair for too long."


	2. Chapter 2

Rated T for violent scenes. Read at your own risk.

Chapter Description: Focuses on civilian Adam when he was with family. This isn't necessarily a chapter that focuses on Adam's journey, it's just a filler chapter to better explain what Adam will do in later chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Flashbacks**

Five years ago, this house was the same as any other mansion on Billionaire Butte. The lights were hung around the holidays, teenage drama filled the walls of each and every building. Laughter erupted in the majority of conversations, only to be filled with retaliation after someone comes up with a snarky comment. This was the way life was meant to be lived in the wealthy part of the United States. Donald and Tasha were living the dream along with their family. Except for one thing, Adam wasn't necessarily happy.

Don't get him wrong, he loved each and every moment he could conjure up with them. He loved video games with Leo, Bionic Brother Toss with Chase, "Brother does my makeup" videos with Bree, cooking with Tasha... the list could go on and on. However, Adam was never happy with all of what he was doing. Adam's heart felt like it was always missing something.

Instead of living a normal civilian life, it was Adam's dream to become drafted into the military. To be able to serve his country was something he's dreamed of doing ever since he was a kid. He would eventually wear that uniform with honor, and fight like he's always wanted to.

There's only one problem: he wouldn't know how his family would react. So, with nerves of pseudo-steel, he finally got the chance to be able to come out and say it.

"Mom, Dad..." Adam quietly called, his body shaking from all the nervousness, "there's something I need to tell y'all."

The family was sitting at the dinner table, quietly eating the pasta that both Adam and Tasha made. Everyone had concerned looks for what Adam was about to say. Glancing back and forth between his family and his food, he sighed, eventually blurting it out.

"I want to join the Marine Corps."

There were five seconds of silence.

Five seconds of _deadly silence_.

"Honey," Tasha whispered, taking Adam's hand and squeezing it tightly, "are you sure this is what you want?"

With a small tear going down his face, Adam slowly nodded his head. There was nothing else Adam's ever asked for.

"I don't think this is what he wants," said his almost drunk father. A face of anger was plastered all over, signaling he was _not_ happy with the situation. Donald always imagined Adam going into sports and eventually working to build a sports center in Davenport Industries. The amount of money they would get would be unimaginable.

Of course, Adam wanted better with his life.

"Dad, this is my dream," he cried, tears now starting to flow down his face like a constant waterfall. Everyone sat there, mouths open. Adam just sat there, feeling like he was being bolted onto a chair to be tortured.

"No, it's not. Your dream is to become a football player and to build up Davenport Industries."

"That's your dream, Dad! You only want me because Grandpa wouldn't ever let you play sports! Let's face it, you only want me because you want me to be the son you never could be!"

Anger spiked and rushed through Donald's blood, giving him a burst of adrenaline. With a quick motion, Donald pounded his fists on the table, a large crack remained throughout the entire glass. Fear was spread throughout the whole table, especially Adam. No one knew what to do, they'd never seen their father be this furious in front of them.

It wasn't a second later that Donald leapt out of his seat, rushing over to Adam and grabbed his neck. He squeezed it tightly, not allowing Adam to take a breath.

"You better take that back, young man!"

Adam's face was almost purple as he struggled for air. He really thought his father was going to kill him. As the room faded into darkness, he could see his family trying to get Donald to let go, but Donald wouldn't budge.

"Please..." was all Adam could whisper before falling into the dark nothingness.

* * *

Adam woke up suddenly, his body covered in sweat. Heat came over him like a hot sauna just waiting to happen. His eyes jolted open, a slight gasp following. He reached for the tiny flip phone in his pocket and read the time.

 _Zero three hundred. Time to wake up._

Three in the morning was not early for a Marine like Adam. As he continued to rise, he noticed the surroundings were quite familiar, he just couldn't remember where he was. Nevertheless, he climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom perpendicular to the bed he was sleeping in. Taking his clothes off one by one, he looked through the cabinets trying to find some soap. Almost giving up on finding soap, he found something hidden back behind one of the drawers. He pulled the item out and noticed that it was a box.

A box with Chase's name on it.

He opened the box as quickly as possible, not hesitating one moment. Inside was something that he had never been more happy to see... his family. There was a picture of the whole family, a picture of Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo, and there was a picture of just Adam and Chase. He dug even further through it and found a tiny folded note.

* * *

 _Adam,_

 _I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way Dad treated you. I can't believe that he would do such a thing to his kids, and I'm sorry that I didn't have your back. You are my all-time hero, and knowing I could've punched Dad in the face hurts more than anything. You are my brother, my best friend, someone who I can wholeheartedly trust. Knowing that you are going to become a Marine makes me know that I have the coolest brother in the entire world. There is no one else that I would rather have as my brother, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you._

 _I just don't know what else to say. If you're wanting to know what our family's been up to since you've been out of the hospital and drafted, well here it goes: Dad was put on trial for almost killing you, but they had to drop it because you weren't here. Mom's been hurting a lot since you've been gone, we all have. She hasn't made a home-cooked meal since then. As for Bree and I, we're both in the same boat, anxiously awaiting your return._

 _I can't wait for the day that you finally come back and we can be reunited again. Maybe we can finally be a whole family again. I really hope so. Things have changed... a lot. It's almost like I'm living in a dream-nightmare hybrid of some sort. Anyway, I hope you get back as soon as possible... I'll be waiting for you._

 _Semper Fi,_

 _Chase._

 _P.S. I had to look up "Semper Fi" online... I hope it's the right thing to say._

* * *

Adam couldn't believe it, this was a letter from Chase. He was relieved to know that Chase was okay after Adam was drafted. This was a note Adam was going to keep forever.

 _Semper Fi, Chase,_ Adam thought to himself, _Semper Fi._


End file.
